


Sir Chalameow and the Parent Trap

by mercurylcvers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Doyoung Has a Cat, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, Jaehyun Loves Cats, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Winwin is Tired of Jaehyun, catsitting, side yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurylcvers/pseuds/mercurylcvers
Summary: two neighbours, one deal, and a cat named after timothee chalamet.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 24
Kudos: 156
Collections: jaedo digest: vol. 2





	Sir Chalameow and the Parent Trap

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Jaehyun has a soft spot for cats (or pets in general tbh) and his neighbor has a fat cat that’s always hanging out in the hall and so Jaehyun takes the chance to feed it with treats. But now it started hanging around Jaehyun and got attached, accidentally stealing Doyoung’s pet.  
> \---  
> biggest thanks to the mods for hosting this ficfest + prompter for submitting this prompt because it was so cute that i wanted to write a scenario for it right away!

Jaehyun was tired. He and his former roommate, current best friend, had been moving and unloading his stuff from their shared dorm into his new apartment for almost six hours without a break. God, he thought to himself, why is adulting so exhausting? And why the hell was he such a hoarder? Did he really have to keep everything he's ever owned? He really should have just donated everything that wasn’t his mattress and instant noodles.

“Uh Jaehyun? Am I being delusional or is that a cat?” Sicheng asked, snapping Jaehyun out of his thoughts.

Looking at the direction Sicheng was pointing at, Jaehyun did in fact see a cat. A rather large one at that- he made eye contact with the round grey fluff ball with large golden orbs as eyes. It was the cutest cat Jaehyun had ever seen in his life. One glimpse at it and Jaehyun was ready to start purring at the cat.

“That’s a cat. But why is there a cat in my new apartment?” Jaehyun asked, confused.

“Check if it has a tag on its collar so we can text whoever owns the cat once we’re done unpacking your things,” Sicheng instructed.

The thing about cats, is that Jaehyun undeniably has a soft spot for them in his heart. He had wanted one for the longest time and his need for a cat was the reason why he had moved into his new pet-friendly apartment. A big part of him was disappointed, staring at the collar around the cat’s neck which unmistakable had a tag on it. Letting out a sigh, he made up his mind to at least beg his rational friend to let him catnap the creature in front of him.

“Wait- hold on, maybe this is a sign.”

“A sign?”

“A sign that this cat is meant for me. Think about it Sicheng, I moved in because I wanted a cat and now a cat magically appears! I should just keep it.”

“Okay, pause for a second and think first,” Sicheng huffs out. “The cat probably belongs to one of your neighbours and wandered in since the door was wide open to see what all the commotions we’ve been making was all about. Wait- Jaehyun don’t you dare give me those puppy dog eyes. You know that won’t work with me. Either check his collar or start knocking on every door to return it!”

“Sicheng- the cat’s named Sir Chalameow. Who the hell names their cat that? If this cat was mine, I would never name him that. He looks like a Besya and should be named as such.”

Before Sicheng could even dignify Jaehyun with a response, he sees Jaehyun pouting and activating his baby talk voice that’s usually reserved for his four year old niece.

“Aww you adorable little fluffball, you know I would never name you that right? I would never give you such an ugly name. Your terrible owner is probably a miserable old man that wants everyone to suffer with him and that’s why he gave you such an unfathomable name. Oh god, your owner named you after Timothee Chalamet didn’t he? Thinking that he was just _so_ funny with the pun.”

“Ahem.” A cough sounds from the door, interrupting him. Sicheng breathes out a sigh of relief, happy that he no longer has to hear Jaehyun’s rants any longer.

A smirk settles across his face knowing that the embarrassing confrontation will be entertaining to say the least.

“Nice to meet you. My name is Doyoung, and I believe that you’re holding something that belongs to me,” he says before pausing to capture Jaehyun’s attention- the man in question was looking everywhere to avoid making eye contact. “I’m the so-called ‘terrible’ owner Sir Chalameow and I’d like him back.”  
Standing there with his feet glued to the ground, Jaehyun could only stare at Doyoung. He was not the most attractive man he’s ever laid eyes on, but he was undeniably good looking. On the taller side, although shorter than him, a bit lanky, with large round eyes and permed hair, Jaehyun thinks he could marry him on the spot.

“I- I’m so sorry,” was the only thing he could stutter out. Eyes now glued to the floor.

Getting secondhand embarrassment from his friend, Sicheng walked over and grabbed the chonky cat out of Jaehyun’s arm to transfer over into Doyoung’s.

“Hi, I’m Sicheng. It’s nice to meet you, Doyoung. I’m assuming you’re the neighbour?”

“Yeah, I live right next door actually. I’m sorry if my cat was bothering you, he tends to wander off a lot,” Doyoung explains. “He usually just sticks around the hallway though. If I had known that he would’ve entered your home uninvited I would’ve come and gotten him sooner. He must’ve escaped when I was baking my welcome treats to give you.”

“Oh don’t worry about it. Sir Chalameow wasn’t a problem at all. He was a cute distraction from all the heavy lifting and tedious tasks that I had to help with today.”

“Oh I’m glad to hear that then,” Doyoung said with relief in his voice. “Do you and your friend who bad mouthed me want to come over and try some of the snacks I baked to welcome you guys? I do this for every new neighbour.”

“I’m not sure if I can accept the offer,” Sicheng laughs. “I’m not a new neighbour, just helping Jaehyun here unpack.”

“Don’t worry about it! My best friend came over earlier today and whenever we bake together, we always tend to make a little too much. I have more than enough to share with the both of you.”

\---

Surprisingly, despite the awkward and embarrassing first encounter, Jaehyun and Doyoung got along very well. Jaehyun learned that Doyoung was his hyung, older than him by two years and the owner of Kim’s Flower Shoppe, across the street from the building.  
In return, he had told Doyoung about himself. How he spent much of his life in Connecticut but had moved for college and never looked back. He recently graduated from SM University and earned his degree in Literature. Hoping to become a music journalist and if that doesn’t work out, he’ll go back to school for a law degree. But most importantly, he and Doyoung spent hours discussing their mutual love for cats. They came to an agreement that because Jaehyun worked mostly at home, he would watch over Sir Chalameow until Doyoung came home. In exchange, Doyoung would either cook or order takeout as dinner for the both of them every night.

\---

“Do you think your owner would accept my offer for a date?” Jaehyun asked the cat.

It was another afternoon where he decided to procrastinate on writing his article and lounge around on the couch instead. Currently he was rewatching the High School Musical series, taking a bite out of the beef jerky he was chewing on and letting the cat beside him nibble on it as well. Even though he had spent a good amount of money buying top tier cat food for the cat, he’s also developed a habit of sharing his snacks with the cat. Obviously only giving it to him after checking whether or not it's something safe for cats to eat. He wouldn’t want Sir Chalameow to get sick because of his carelessness.

“Meow.”

Picking him up and smushing his face into Sir Chalameow’s fur, Jaehyun let out a puff of breath. “I’m going to assume that that was you giving me your blessing.”

“Just do it already, I’m tired of hearing you pine over him. It’s always Doyoung this, Doyoung that. I’m always driving to your apartment to hear your love confessions. You’re boring me and his cat to death. You should start paying me for this, or at least give me some gas money!” Sicheng complains loudly.

“It's part of the package that comes with being my friend,” Jaehyun replies with a smirk spread across his face.

“Well if that’s the case, when I cancel my subscription, will I still get a refund?”

“HEY!” He shouts, grabbing the Live, Love, Laugh pillow that was next to him and using it to deliver a swift blow to Sicheng’s face.

“Okay! Okay!” Sicheng shouted while trying to wrestle the pillow that just slapped his face in order to prevent another attack from happening. “I’m serious though, as your best friend and de facto therapist, I can tell that you like him a lot. From what you’re telling me about your interactions, it seems like he likes you too.”

“I knowww,” Jaehyun draws out. “I just don’t think I can face the awkwardness of a rejection.”

“I understand that, but it’s not like you haven’t been rejected before, do you remember Johnny from our second year of university?”

“Please don’t bring that up, let’s leave that past in the past. This time it’ll be even more awkward,” he paused as his lips form into a pout. “I’m his neighbour! And I watch his cat! If he says no, I’ll still have to interact and see him daily. It’ll be too awkward. And I don’t think I could eat dinner with him anymore, you know that my cooking would make Gordon Ramsay cry and yell at him simultaneously while he’s shitting his food out on the toilet.”

\---

“You’re overfeeding him,” Doyoung tells him with a stern look on his face, voice telling Jaehyun that this was not up for debate.

“I know, but everytime he looks at me with those big round eyes I just can’t help but feed him more of the cat food I bought.”

“Jae,” Doyoung sighs. “He’s already overweight. If he doesn’t stick to his diet, he’ll get sick. I can’t believe we’re even talking about this right now.” He takes a pause before a noise escapes his mouth, his shoulders shaking with laughter. “Isn’t it funny? He’s my cat but right now we’re arguing as if we’re divorced parents who can’t agree on how to raise our child.”

“Aww Doie,” the taller man cooed. “If you wanted us to be a couple, why didn’t you just say ask?”

“Jaehyun... do you want me to give you a dictionary? Did you not pass the third grade? How small is your vocabulary that you aren’t understanding what the word ‘divorced’ means?”

“Divorced people are just former couples. We can be a couple and just leave out the former part. I’ll come over Friday at 7? I can find someone to watch over Sir Chalameow for us, even though Sir Chalameow wouldn’t even need a sitter. For the most part, he just sits around or naps as long as we keep the door locked so he can’t escape.”

“I’m impressed by how confidently you asked me out even though the tip of your ears are as red as the tomato soup we’re having right now. But fine, one date, and it better be good Jung. If it doesn’t live up to my expectations, don’t even think that you’ll be getting a second chance.”

“I can’t believe you’re doubting me. Of course it’ll be good, you’ll be as charmed by me as Sir Chalameow.”

“That’s only because you keep feeding him!”

\---

“Does this make my ass look fat?” Doyoung asked, wearing the tightest pair of skinny jeans he owns.

“I don’t think anything other than a butt implant can help you in that department,” Yuta responds with an eye roll. “Listen- from what you’ve told me about him, he already seems head over heels in love with you- which I don’t know how that’s possible because your whole personality is based off of a lonely cat grandpa with a stick up his ass, so you better hold on tight to him because I don’t think there’s another person in this world that would be able to put up with you.”

“Well you did, for two weeks in grade eight.”

“That’s because I have the patience of a God. Besides, the fact remains that we’re not currently together, I think that says everything.”

“I think I was the God for dealing with your huge ego. And in case you’ve forgotten, I was the one that broke up with you,” Doyoung reminds him. “Why did I call you over to help me with an outfit? You’re not even helping! All you’ve done is sit on my bed, eat my food, and make fun of my lack of ass. I should’ve asked your boyfriend to come over instead.”

“You wish. Taeyong’s busy preparing for his showcase performance. Hey, maybe you can invite Loverboy to go with you, the bigger the crowd, the more cheers that my boyfriend’s going to get.”

“You just want his money, don’t you?”

“It’s for a good cause! The Arts department is so underfunded these days. We have to support the cast and crew. They’ve been putting so much effort into this showcase. I haven’t even seen my boyfriend in two weeks because he’s so busy practicing,” Yuta whines.

“Fine. If you promise you won’t humiliate me by being weird or telling him my deepest darkest, most embarrassing stories, I’ll bring him with me to watch.”

“We have a deal,” Yuta squeals out. “I can’t wait to tell Yongie that we have the honor of meeting your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend. What if the date turns out disastrous?”

“You’re already so whipped, trying so hard to impress him. I’m sure that even if it turned out terribly, you’d still go on another date with him.”  
Yuta wasn’t wrong, but Doyoung would be damned if he gave the shorter man the satisfaction of knowing that. After knowing each other for twenty something years though, Yuta could read Doyoung like the back of his hand.  
Eyes softening, he smiles and reassures his best friend.

“You’re overthinking it Doie, it’ll be okay. Plus the outfit is so cute, I’m sure he’ll be cooing over you once he lays his eyes on you. If he doesn’t treat you well, I’ll beat him up.”

“Don’t even consider that or else we’ll end up paying for your hospital bills. We both know that you can’t fight.”

“It’s the thought that counts!” Yuta happily replied.

\----

Doyoung could not believe his eyes. Jaehyun looked like a god with the low-cut intricate black suit with golden dragons embracing the fabric. He was ready to slam the door right into Jaehyun’s face for not warning him that he would have to dress up. Doyoung felt severely underdressed in his pastel purple sweater and jeans. He had no time to react though because the next thing he knew, he was being hoisted into the car and having his seatbelt buckled.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise. I’m sure you’ll love it so much that at the end of the night, you’ll tell me this is the best date you’ve ever been on and beg for our second date.”

“I doubt that. The date’s barely started and I already think this is the worst date I’ve ever been on. I usually don’t tell people that while I’m on the date but I think you should know, seeing how cocky you look right now...” Doyoung rants with a grin forming on his face. “What kind of date swings the other person over their shoulders as if they were a rag doll and would carry them out of their apartment.”

Jaehyun retorts with a laugh, “In my defense, it was a preventative measure! I saw that look on your face, and you looked ready to make a run for it into your bedroom. If I let you change your outfit we would be late for our reservation and then I’ll be the overdressed one.”

When the car finally stopped, Doyoung felt as if he lost the ability to control his body as his jaw dropped. The restaurant was located on a hill and its exterior was beautifully decorated with string lights.

“Wow- did you set this up yourself?” Doyoung asked as he looked around, amazement lacing his voice. He was visibly impressed, no one had ever put in so much effort on a first date for him before.

“I’ve had the help of some of my friends and Sicheng of course.” Jaehyun answered as he pulled out Doyoung’s chair for him to sit down like the gentleman he is.

“Hi! Welcome, I’m Ten, your server for tonight!” Ten announces, interrupting the two. “Here’s our menu, there’s only two option because our cook cooks like a broke college student. The chef’s special is a special ramen and the other option is a tuna sandwich. Personally, I’d go with the ramen if you want to avoid food poisoning.”

“Okay I’ll have that then,” Doyoung nervously answered.

“Great! Jaehyun, you’re stuck with the tuna. Good luck, Hyuckie made it.”

As they waited for their dinner to come out, Jaehyun asked the question he was always curious about. “I don’t think I’ve ever asked you this, but I’m curious. Why did you name your cat Sir Chalameow?”

“My friends and I have an inside joke about Timothee Chalamet. I also adopted Sir Chalameow that week after we binged all his works, so we thought it’d be funny if the cat was named after him.”

“I think a relationship should be based on honesty and trust, so I’m going to tell you… that was a terrible decision.”

“Like you’re any less weird. What would you name your cat if you had one?”

“Oh that’s simple, Tuna.”

“See! That’s even more ridiculous of a name than Sir Chalameow. I can’t believe you’d criticize my name choice when that’s yours!”

“Please,” Jaehyun retorts. “It’s creative.”

“What if your cat doesn’t even eat Tuna?”

“Well, then it’ll be ironic and a surprise! It’d make for a good story to tell on a first date with the next person I go out with.”

“Yah! How can you say that when we’re on a date right now? Are you planning our breakup when we aren’t even official yet?”

“Why, are you jealous?” Jaehyun asked with a teasing tone. “Don’t worry, I’m just kidding. I’m planning to hold onto you for a very, very long time.”

“Good, you better. Because I like you a lot too.”

\---

Three weeks later, Doyoung does in fact end up fulfilling his promise to Yuta, and brings Jaehyun along to watch Taeyong’s showcase performance.  
Yuta also keeps his promise of not saying anything that might potentially scare off his best friend’s new boyfriend, but he hadn’t made any promises that would prevent him from showing the special album he had on his phone titled, _Embarrassing Photos of Doyoung to Show His Future Boyfriend_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read until the end, thank you!! To the prompter, I took the liberty of straying away from the prompt a little bit, but I hope that you still like it! Also, biggest thanks to Maria for letting me use her cat, Besya, for inspiration :3 and for listening to me cry when I went through a writer's block.


End file.
